Runner Missing Scenes
by MzRenai
Summary: How did it come about that Ronon came back to Atlantis instead of going straight to Sateda? Considering that Atlantis was trying to keep their existance a secret.
1. On the Planet

Disclaimer: I am not affiliated with nor do I own any part of Stargate, Stargate SG1 or its' movies, Stargate Atlantis, or any of the characters. My stories are for purely entertainment purposes, with no monetary gain. No copyright infringement is intended. This story is based on the episode "Runner". The lines of dialog you recognize are from the show (thanks to GateWorld Transcripts).

-OO-

Teyla watched as Dr. Beckett knelt beside the now unconscious Ronon, she didn't say anything but concern was written strongly on her face.

"Teyla, luv, will you angle the light over here and hand me the clean tray, I set-up earlier."

The tray Carson had previously prepared had some sort of suave and what appeared to be stitching supplies, Teyla handed the tray to the doctor and then stood by the lamp to ensure she had it directed the way he wanted. "What will happen to Ronon now?"

"First, I'll apply this antibiotic cream, stitch him up, and secure the dressing. Then I suppose we'll offer him a trip back to Atlantis so I can watch his back for infection and to make sure there won't be any spinal damage from the surgery." the doctor replied.

Teyla was not so sure the other Atlantians would be as generous as the doctor. John and Dr. Weir were only beginning to consider her instincts, as for the rest of the expedition, all non-earthers were still suspect. She wasn't sure how to explain that she had not been afraid when John had left her alone with Dex, that she felt he wasn't a threat, or her surprise at his posturing when Dr. Beckett asked for his trust…

Sheppard entered the cave system and promptly re-aimed his weapon on Ronon, "Now, what?"

"Well, ya kin put your weapon down, the lad is unconscious." Carson said with a hint of humor in his tone. "As for what next, ya think ye can bring the jumper close, I want to settle him in the infirmary before he has a chance to wake up."

"You want to bring him back to Atlantis?" the '_are you insane'_ part was clearly implied in John's voice.

"Aye!" the '_try and stop me'_ part clearly imparted with the doctor's one word; he continued "I'm quite certain I've disabled the device."

Teyla regretfully replied, "It may be too late." she too wanted to offer the Runner the sanctuary of Atlantis.

Sheppard noticed the stature of the two before changing the subject, "We know at least one Wraith tracked Ronon here. I'm gonna go look for McKay and Ford."

"Yes ... we will be fine."

"Now that the lion's passed out cold."

John conceded, "I'm gonna pick you up with the Jumper as soon as ..." he was interrupted by the sound of gunfire and raced off in its direction.

-OO-

Carson and Teyla both heard Lorne's report over the radio that three Wraith Darts had come through the gate. They exchanged a look of concern before Teyla said, "We should head back inside."

Together they turned to collect Dex, but he was gone. Carson ran and grabbed John's extra rifle as Teyla checked the cave, then came back out. "He went through there."

"So much for settling him into the infirmary before he awakes, I surmise there was no spinal damage then, but pain and infection are still a worry." The doctor was mumbling about his missing patient even as he followed Teyla into the caves.

"Stay here and guard that entrance Doctor." Teyla motioned to where she wanted him to station himself and then ran back out to gather the doctor's gear.

On her third foray back into the cave trying to juggle equipment while keeping her weapon to bear, Teyla noticed that the doctor had not once turned towards her when she entered the cave, he either had the survival instincts of a vernal or utter trust in her to watch his back.

Having finished hiding the equipment in a crevice so protected by shadows you would need a torch to find them (even if you knew where she had placed them) Teyla turned to her entrance with her gun up. She spared a glance toward Carson, he still had not stirred from his post … so a vernal.

"Now, that ya are done that, might we somehow help the Colonel find the others?"

So, trust then.

"Lass?"

"I'll contact John, but I need to step out of the cave." Carson nodded as Teyla stepped outside.

Once outside, Teyla made contact, "Colonel, Ronon is gone. There was another way out of the cave."

"Get back to the Jumper!"

-OO-

"Hi! Doctor Rodney McKay. Could you, um, get me down please?"

Dex silently removed Rodney from his trap, his silent stares having completely unnerved Rodney, "What?"

"You are not dressed like the others."

"Right, well … I'm actually the only smart one." Ronon just stared at him, "You know, protection from the Sun ... the bright star that gives light."

"Sun's not out."

Rodney rolled his eyes, "Yeah, well it was when we started looking for Ford."

"Take it off."

"What!"

"If there are Wraith on the ground you are extremely visible." It was Ronon's turn to roll his eyes.

"Yes, yes, good point." Rodney mumbled as he started to peel off his bright orange radiation suit. "Ready to go?" he questioned. "What are you looking for?"

Ronon didn't reply but continued searching the area slightly behind where the fight had taken place. A few minutes later with a feral grin he showcased Ford's knife before secreting it somewhere and silently began walking back towards the caves.

McKay gave a nervous glance towards were Ford and Sheppard had disappeared to before following the silent black knight, "Uhm, where are we going? … Was that a grunt? … You know you didn't introduce yourself when I said that I was Dr. Rodney McKay… Do you know if we are heading towards the gate?" Rodney's mouth and feet sputtered to a stop as Dex whirled around and glared at him. "Right, absolutely right! Need to be quiet let's not attract any Wraith, shutting up now."

Rodney couldn't stand it, he was so nervous: without his team, possibly surrounded by Wraith, and following a Mad Max extra through a forest at night on an alien planet – he had to talk or he'd go insane.

"You think the others are where we are headed; I mean you knew I was dressed different so you must know about the others? ... Do you even have a name? ... Ah, well thanks for the rescue back there – actually it was twice, first from wacked out Ford and then from that trap; so I just wanted to say thanks…because you know I really do appreciate it. Was that another grunt? I heard you talk, I know you can talk…What's your name, what do people call you if they want your attention?" Dex stopped and started to slowly turn and face McKay, "You know maybe you don't want people to call you, I'll just shut up and keep walking. This way right?" McKay grimaced as he passed mumbling very quietly to himself, "After all what sane person would really want your attention."

Rodney had made several steps before a very solid hand dropped upon his shoulder and not so gently steered him to the right and just when he thought the hand would let go the giant's whole body leaned to whisper directly into his ear, "I have very good hearing." The hand released him and then he was following again.

"In that case, I didn't mean that last part." Rodney thought he heard the man snort. "You are taking me someplace safe aren't you? … I might not be real good at the whole find the gate in the dark after being chased by an insane x-teammate thing but I am very intelligent and a highly valued member of our expedition so eventually people will come looking for me."

Ronon stopped, turned, and waited until Rodney was just a breath away before leaning down to be face to face, "If I tell you my name will you keep your mouth shut or should I shoot you now?" Rodney gulped but stayed quiet.

"Specialist Ronon Dex." The announcement was met with the first real silence since he had rescued the Doctor, possibly due to the purposely low snarl he had used, so he continued adding a bit more threat to his voice, "Would you like to know what I specialize in?" Rodney shook his head in the negative. "Good! If you insist on following me do it without speaking."

With the blubbering idiot behind him, Ronon made once again towards the caves. He had taken an out of the way route hoping not to lead any Wraith to the girl and the doctor; but with all the noise from Dr. McKay it was no longer necessary. Obviously they were not being followed; so he abruptly turned left and made straight for the caves.

Arriving in short order Dex paused before entering – Teyla and the Doctor where gone. Rodney grabbed his wrist, "What if there are Wraith in there." he hissed.

Ronon detached himself from McKay with distain and merely stated, "Caves are empty." before striding in and gathering his sword and bag. He was going home so he decided to leave the bowl but as the good doctor had left his equipment maybe he could get a good price for the Ancestors' technology.

"Caves are a great idea. I assume the culling beams can't penetrate; course radios probably aren't much good either – How can you even see anything? What are you rattling around in?" Then as Dex passed him with what suspiciously looked like an Atlantian medical scanner in the moonlight Rodney continued, "I'll take that." When Ronon ignored him, Rodney continued with his hand out, "I really don't believe that's yours."

Dex put the device in his bag and headed out of the cave complex, "Ok, then … So where are we going now? Oops, forgot … following quietly … this is me being quiet." Exasperated Rodney tried one more time, "You know it wouldn't kill you to tell me where we were going. I could be quiet because I wouldn't have to keep asking."

Ronon was walking quietly but steadily, unlike his companion. He had not heard any darts for a while now and without his tracker the Wraith had no way of finding him which meant they were probably guarding the ring. Intel would be useful and Sheppard had men positioned at the ring at one time…so without pausing Ronon reached into his bag and pulled out the communication device.

"You have got to be kidding me! Ford's knife, a scanner, a radio, what else have you lifted from us?" Ronon glared and lifted the radio out of McKay's reach before taking a menacing step towards Rodney.

"Of course Ford did throw the knife at you and obviously the scanner had been abandoned…finders keepers and all that … we're going towards the gate right? You want to know the situation at the gate? Good thinking, very smart actually. I could use that for you, not that you wouldn't know how to use it … I'm just saying Sheppard would probably trust me with the information, not that you're not trust worthy, just he knows me better and " Rodney paused as Ronon shoved the radio at him, "ok then. Sheppard this is McKay, come in Sheppard."

"Rodney! Where the hell are you?"

"I think we're heading towards the gate?"

Lorne looked at his commanding officer, "We, sir? He's not alone."

John looked at Teyla, "Specialist Dex?"

"You did say he was with Rodney when you followed Lt. Ford."

"Ahh, Sheppard you still there?"

"Alright, Rodney listen carefully. We've got Wraith Drones all over and let's face it your stealth isn't all … just stay put and we'll pick you up in the jumper."

"Copy that. Over and out." Rodney began to put the radio in his pocket, "That's radio talk for we heard and are done talking. What you want the radio back? We're going to need it, they'll be cloaked … oh ok you can have it, you're worse than Yoda …" Rodney had just handed the radio back to Ronon when his tirade was interrupted.

"Rodney, I need an estimate to your position."

"Sheppard?"

"Dex?"

Ronon ignored Rodney's frantic grasping for the communication device, "We are 7 lengths cave forward or 2 and 1 part length back-left from the Ancestral Ring." Ronon made to turn the device off, but thought better of it and then decided to add "Over and out."

"This's easy, we're just supposed to sit here and wait for them. Stop glaring at me. Oh right still need to be quiet." Rodney made a big show of twisting his fingers in front of his closed mouth, upon receiving no acknowledgement, which at this point wasn't all that big of a surprise from the behemoth next to him, Rodney continued to whisper, "That was the universal sign of locking my lips, you know to say that I was going to stop talking now… where are you going?"

"Can your jumper land here?" Rodney looked at the trees they were currently using as cover and shook his head no before following Dex, who hadn't even waited for his answer.

Back on the jumper, John looked to Teyla for translation, "A Length is a little longer than your Klick, so they are between the caves and the gate. Specialist Dex gave two vectors, you can go back to the caves turn around and fly cave forward, your North, about 8 and ½ Klicks or starting from the gate you can fly back-left, your South West, just under 3 of your Klicks."

-OO-

About 3 kilometers away from their original position, Dex squatted down in the shadows on the edge of a small clearing; less than a moment later he pulled Rodney down with him.

"How do they find us now, I mean we moved?" Another glare but with an added grunt, who knew you could communicate so efficiently? "Oh! You gave them directions to here, not where we were. Ok, smarty pants what does the 2 clicks on the radio just now mean?"

Ronon stood and pulled Rodney into the clearing stopping less than 2 m from the cloaked jumper, with his superior senses and tracking abilities he had heard and seen the disturbance in the field as the cloaked jumper descended in the moonlight.

The jumper decloaked and Rodney shrieked.

Now that they were safe, relatively, Rodney kept talking out of relief, "Well, that was just freaky. Give me the radio, oh never mind, Sheppard open up it's us." he yelled.

Ronon was relieved to be getting rid of the one called Rodney; but when the hatch opened and Teyla stepped out and beckoned softly, "Rodney, Ronon this way." She had included him, she had not just called for Rodney, maybe he would ride this jumper, and maybe for the first time in years he would take the easy way and actually go home.

Ronon followed Rodney into the jumper, but upon seeing the small interior and all the soldiers inside, he was seriously contemplating making his own way through the ring and began backing out.

Rodney immediately popped back out as well and literally pushed him in while the hatch began closing. "Nothing to be afraid of here, except maybe more conversation." Rodney laughed at his own joke, "Just sit, I'm going up front to talk to Sheppard."

The jumper door had closed much faster than Ronon was prepared for, having been distracted when Rodney had pushed on his wound, he thought he had schooled his features to his preferred glare but apparently Teyla had seen something.

"It is ok, Ronon. You are safe." Teyla smiled and scooted closer to Beckett leaving an obvious space on the bench for him.

With the others staring at him, he made towards Teyla and the doctor while keeping an eye on everything he possibly could.

The silence in the back would have been deafening but Rodney's voice carried clearly from the front of the jumper. "I can't believe we didn't get Ford." Seeing John's stricken face, Rodney trying to distract John from his last statement and snickered, "At least we have a new contestant for the WWF. You should have seen Dex, he just barreled in and tackled juiced up Ford right as Ford started to shoot at me with his P-90 and then they were … well fighting…knives… it was like out of a movie. Ford knew he was losing that's why he was going for the stunner." Rodney noticed Major Lorne turn with a look of amazement to the back of the jumper so he turned and looked too, "Carson, what are you doing here?"

Everyone was staring at him, so Ronon sat straight and stared back. They all looked away except for the soldier up front with Sheppard and Rodney.

Carson watched the power play with a small smile before answering, "Just a wee bit of surgery Rodney."

"Really?" Rodney stood and started to move towards his friend.

"Sit down Rodney, I've got to lower the cloak so we can gate home, it might get a bit rough." John said.


	2. Back on Atlantis

They had made it safely back to Atlantis and were now docked in the jumper bay. Lorne had turned back around and was silently questioning the Lt. Colonel, whom everyone had noticed had not opened the jumper hatch.

Everyone except Rodney who was standing impatiently at the back waiting to disembark, some seconds later the silence and lack of movement created a realization in his mind and he turned to look at the rest of the jumper occupants.

The military contingent was blatantly staring at Dex with a mix of suspicion and awe, except John who was currently having an eyebrow conversation with Teyla and Beckett which Rodney promptly interrupted.

"Oh, Really! I'm sure he's totally safe considering the fact that he did save my life twice, 3x if you count that he got me to the jumper. Just hide the silver; he already has a knife, a scanner, and a radio." Everyone, including Ronon was now staring at him, "Well, you do!" Rodney insisted but under Dex's glare he began to squirm just a little. Quietly and almost unheard, Rodney added, "Someone might want to check he doesn't have a GDO, not volunteering just saying."

The tension was thick and no one said a word after Rodney's little speech. Sheppard and Dex were now the current contestants of the staring match. Beckett gently nudged Teyla and she bowed her head in acknowledgement.

"Aye, if you agree Colonel, I was thinking Teyla could escort Specialist Dex to the infirmary so I could check his stitches, see if Lt. Ford did any damage to him, SGA2 would of course be coming for their post-mission physicals."

Ronon was smirking at Sheppard. John sighed, "Fine, but hand over your weapons to Reed and give back our stuff."

The smirk was gone and a death glare was in its place, Reed stood and started towards Ronon but the low guttural growl emanating from the man stopped him in his place.

Teyla placed a soothing hand on Ronon's thigh, "I give you my promise as an Athosian that all that is yours will be returned and you will not be harmed."

Ronon was still staring at John, but he had stopped growling. John nodded his acknowledgement and said, "Your weapons will be returned to you before you go through the gate."

Ronon handed his sword, blaster, and the knife he had used in his fight with Ford to Teyla. Then went and stood next to Rodney. "The equipment laddie?" Carson prodded. Ronon took a scanner and radio out of his bag and gave them to Rodney, the knife appeared to come from the back of his pants but had been withdrawn so quickly no one was completely sure where it had come from, he flipped it in the air grabbing the blade within his palm and offered the hilt to John.

John regarded Ronon briefly before obviously ascertaining something, nodded and took the regulation knife and handed it to Reed, then addressed Evan, "Major, I'm sure you'll be accompanying your team for post-mission medicals, I'll report to Dr. Weir and then join you."

"Yes, sir."

John opened the hatch and as everyone filed out he pulled the Major towards him, "Keep a guard on him." he whispered.

"Yes, sir."

-OO-

Teyla and Rodney had not even made it half way to the infirmary before being called upon to report immediately to Elizabeth. The SFs that had delivered the message had remained and were following the group to the infirmary.

It was a silent group that entered the infirmary, most unusual considering the lack of injuries. Feeling the tension, Carson left the post-mission exams to his staff deciding to see to Ronon personally. Beckett led Ronon to the scanner, neither of them commented on the SFs that broke from the others and followed.

"Well, lad you just lay here right still and then we'll have a picture of how you're doing."

Ronon hopped onto the scanning bed, his eyes took in the room efficiently but quickly. "Lay down son, your safe. Now, hold still."

Carson ran a standard scan, then on a hunch, an x-ray style scan. His eyes widened at the number of blades that literally obscured any relevant bone data. The astonishment must have shown on his face because Marie was heading his way. He shook his head at her then switched back to the standard scan before saving. "Ok then, Ronon if ye'll come over here and we'll take off yer shirt and have a look at those stitches."

Ronon slowly headed over to the exam bed still casing the infirmary, he chose a bed from which he could monitor all exits and sat still. He didn't move a muscle when Carson started removing his shirt nor when Carson whispered, "I know about the knives Big Man even the ones in yer hair, but ye truly are safe here, trust us." With an almost in perceivable nod from Ronon, Carson continued with his exam.

-OO-

John walked into the holding room and dismissed the two guards with a nod. A cleaner Ronon Dex was patiently sitting on the bed just watching him, so John initiated the conversation. "How's it going?" 

"This place is impressive." 

"Ah, those Ancestors sure could build 'em."

"The guards are unnecessary."

Sheppard just gave Ronon an incredulous look. "Well, with your habit of taking people hostage an' all ..."

"I meant, should I want to escape; they will not be able to stop me." 

"Alright." after John's acknowledgement silence hung in the air.

"Did you manage to contact my home world?"

"Well, that's why I'm here."

-OO-

In the silence, Ronon began to wonder if he had been wrong in believing the Doctor and Teyla; his weapons had yet to be returned. Were these people not honorable? He ignored the stares of those he passed and walked quietly; he would keep his options open and see if they really were heading for the ring.

Still on alert, Ronon noticed several things: the soldiers followed him while Sheppard led, in addition to the two soldiers directly behind him Sheppard had a not very discreet silent tag guard rotating every several lengths on their predetermined journey, they were not going back to the jumper bay, Sheppard did not have Ronon's weapons, and he seemed nervous. "What?"

John turned to face Dex. He really didn't want to break the news about this guy's homeworld, better to let Elizabeth handle it, so he quickly thought of a non-emotional topic, "Why did you take us hostage?"

"You were unknown forces guarding the Ancestral Ring, started hunting me without cause, I just neutralized you, no damage done. I even left you together in a safe place with loose ropes, wasn't expecting you to untie yourselves that fast…"

John hadn't thought the ropes had been all that loose, obviously Teyla had, he pushed that thought aside. According to Teyla this man had been hunted for sport for over 7 years, had John been in his place, cut off from the gate and chased by two unknown, P-90 wielding beings he doubted he would have just stunned them. He was beginning to see what Teyla and Beckett obviously saw and if he correctly interpreted the looks the Marines were giving him, so did they.

They had reached the control room and Elizabeth still had the gate open so John led Ronon to a stop in front of the vid screen.

Ronon stared at the image. Why were they showing him a destroyed city? Where were his weapons? Why were they holding him up here instead of leading him down to the Ancestral Ring? "I don't understand."

A woman he had not met yet answered, "We have machines called M.A.L.P.s. They're capable of transmitting back images and information from other planets. We sent this one to the address you gave us."

Dex continued to stare at the image; he could not believe that after surviving for so long there was nothing to return to. In his mind, Ronon could visibly see Melena's face as he angrily said, "No-one that stays here is going to survive." but he had not truly meant it, he was just trying to get her to safety with Kell's staff. There had to be a mistake, "That is Sateda?"

Sheppard answered him, "I'm sorry. It doesn't look like anyone survived the last attack."

Ronon continued to gaze at the image, tears in his eyes. This was not possible! It had to be some sort of trick; they wanted him as a prisoner, but why? He turned to look at Sheppard and the red shirted woman, he could not ascertain any deceit only sympathy. Could it be true? The thick silence that hung in the control room along with the looks of pity answered the question his heart already seemed to know. He turned and walked back to his cell with his armed escort, where else was there to go.


End file.
